


Pitch Black

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SinJu - Freeform, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Hair pushed back. Cut short.In Sinbad's opinion, Judal looks more like Bruce Wayne than anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts).



> Gifted for iruusu because she's amazing and incredible and just...just the best! If you like SinJu she's got some of the most amazing fics out there!
> 
> This work is horrible though.  
> I'm sorry. I can't write SinJu.  
> The characterization is horrid.
> 
> Still,
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Hair pushed back. Cut short.

In Sinbad's opinion, Judal looks more like Bruce Wayne than anything.

He can see the gel in the strands of hair near Judal's forehead. It glistens when he's near any form of light, and when it does it makes the youth look like a mannequin.

It was a bit unnerving for the first few minutes--Sinbad was always so used to seeing a long braid of black hair trail behind him. Then the fact that he could see Judal's forehead...

But Sinbad actually liked the new look. It was different, but in a good way.

 

Sinbad's legs stay cradled around Judal's as the youth snores into his chest. Sinbad's arms are wrapped around his frame, holding him close.

He starts to stroke Judal's hair from the back, and it kind of messes up the styling. It starts spiking upwards, and now Judal's hair looks like two, mountain peaks.

Sinbad likes stroking it though.

Judal then begins to squirm in Sinbad's arms. He rolls onto his back, no longer facing Sinbad--however still in his hold. Sinbad watches silently as Judal's chest rises and drops at a steady pace.

This was the perfect way to spend an afternoon.

Soon Sinbad finds himself towering over Judal, his lips gently pressing against the youth's forehead. He stays there for a few moments, savoring the feeling of Judal's skin under his lips.

As he pulls back, Judal is still fast asleep. And maybe it's just him, but Sinbad thinks he's sleeping even more comfortably now. He looks so at ease.

Sinbad resumes lying down next to Judal, wrapping him in his arms once again and holding him to his chest.  
__

Judal's new look was drawing a lot more attention than Sinbad had anticipated.

They'd gone out for a walk that morning--because it was something they did every day.--However this time, Sinbad couldn't help but notice all the women they passed. Staring.

At first, he'd thought the stares were for him. Given his handsome features and charming personality, he supposed it couldn't be helped.

But that was before he'd realized they were staring at Judal.

A girl had even stopped them on the sidewalk.

"U-um...are you still single?"

At this, both Sinbad and Judal were in shock.

No one had ever asked Judal out--well, except Sinbad of course.--Could it be, that the only reason Judal had never gotten any action before was because of his hair? That was the conclusion Sinbad was coming to at least.

Though it seemed that Judal was too.

Maybe that's why he'd thrown a tantrum in front of that poor girl.  
__

"Are you ever going to grow it back?" Sinbad asked.

"I don't know."

He nodded. "It's alright if you don't. You look nice like this." 

Judal turned from the balcony railing, leaning back on it as he met Sinbad's gaze.

The way the night sky complimented his figure was unreal. It was almost like Judal was born from the night itself.

He was beautiful.

"Of course I do," Judal grinned, "I'm the most handsome man you know, remember?."

Sinbad chuckled, "Well, I guess that's true."

"You're damn right it is." Judal strutted towards Sinbad, his hands on his hips as he pretended to model for his boyfriend.

Sinbad found it hysterical.

Judal did too.

Suddenly, Judal found his hands resting in Sinbad's, as his lips were caught in a soft, tender kiss. 

This was nice.

"Dumbass," Judal murmured against his lips.

Sinbad grinned, "I love you too."


End file.
